War is Over
by miss atari
Summary: Mello has Matt believing that he won't be returning for Christmas. One-shot. Fluffy ending. :D


I'm taking a quick break from my other stories in order to post holiday inspired pieces, and this is the first of three? This wasn't supposed to happen, but listening to Christmas songs done by The Used, From First to Last and several other bands on the Taste of Christmas album from a few years back inspired me. I'm sorry a reunion or homecoming from War doesn't really happen this way, but it's how I pictured it in my mind and it worked. Also, I know that technically these guys are English and not from America, but hey... it's fanfiction and it worked! Give it a chance.

Enjoy, and happy holidays!

* * *

_"So this is Christmas; and what have you done?  
Another year over, and a new one just begun.  
And so this is Christmas,  
I hope you have fun.  
The near and the dear one,  
the old and the young."_

_- Happy Xmas (War is Over), John Lennon._

_

* * *

  
_

A white blanket marred with foot prints covered the ground. It had begun hours ago, a steady flurry that had become more than the forecasters anticipated for the area; nearly two feet and climbing. They had decided that it would continue for the rest of the night, and advised that no one leave their house for any reason-- the roads were slick, it was hard to see; but that didn't stop him from returning home.

The snow protested his heavy steps as he pushed forwards, curling tightly into himself as the cold air spun around his weak form. He had been denied coming home; had been told that he had to wait for the sergeant to give him the okay to leave. The catch, however, had been that the sergeant had already left to go home for the holidays. He had left his men behind in their bunks that were too small in favour of being at home on Christmas morning. There would be no one to tell him that he was free to leave; free to return home and surprise his lover that had been waiting for nearly a year for him. The hell with his sergeant and the military-- he'd fought for his country, his tour was over and _he wanted to go home_.

Cinnamon desperately clung to the air, spilling out of a first floor apartment. The familiar scent made his mouth water and his stomach growl loudly. He couldn't recall the last time he ate, as if a small bag of chips could even constitute as _something to eat_.

A child's laughter resonated from the far end of the walkway, followed closely by singing of carols on the television and a bell being rung. Making sounds to identify Santa, he decided with a small smile. Oh, the innocence of a child; something he wished he'd never let go of…

Grimacing, he wrapped his camouflage jacket tighter around his torso with hopes of his body retaining any heat he had left from walking nearly three miles from his base to home. This wouldn't have happened - the shivering and body losing heat - had he agreed to stay until he was given the word to leave. It hadn't been a fun journey, but in his mind, he had done worse; he had seen worse. What was a little cold weather?

The start of his two and a half mile walk had been fairly decent, as it had started snowing just minutes before he mentally flipped his squad the bird and set out for home. It wasn't as cold as it currently was, the temperatures were higher then and he momentarily thanked them for not drastically changing until he was standing in front of the apartment complex and staring up at it in awe. It wasn't until he realized that he had been thinking about his lover home alone that he noticed he was more than halfway there. The moment it sunk in he smiled; only half a mile to go.

Cool air whipped around him, tempting him to hurry to the top floor and into his waiting lover's arms. It was an inviting thought, but he found that he couldn't give into temptation because he was going to surprise him-- he was going to make sure he'd never forget this Christmas.

Walking up the steps seemed to be hassle, but he took them in stride as he slowly began to trek upwards, avoiding the elevator at all costs. That would make their reunion happen too soon, and he had another ten minutes before his watch stated that it was midnight; 00:00 hours.

He wouldn't be a present if he arrived before Christmas. It was too bad that he wasn't wrapped and ready for the occasion.

Spacing out, he nearly jumped out of his skin as his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He'd gotten use to not having it, as he left it behind as commanded. The small object continued to vibrate, an odd sensation on his cold backside.

"Ma-Matt?" He spoke softly, his voice cracking as he hadn't used it for an extended period of time.

"Mello?" The smooth, silky voice responded from the other end.

It took nearly everything in him not to break down at the sound the of his lover's voice.

"Yeah," he answered, pushing back elated tears.

"I love you," his redhead all but whispered into the phone.

And Mello found that he was looking forward to their reunion more than anything in the world. It had been far too long since he had seen Matt; hugged him, kissed him, _loved him_.

Leaning against the wall beside his neighbours door, he grinned widely, "I love you too."

Matt chuckled on the other end-- a sound that only an angel could make. Mello missed it, all of it… everything. And, despite how mean it sounded, he couldn't wait until the redhead would ask the question that would potentially break his heart.

"Hey, uh… Mello," hesitance could be heard in Matt's voice. It was almost as if he were afraid to ask just because he knew he wouldn't be ready for the answer.

"Mm?" He hummed into the cellular device, his fingers drumming on the crème colored wall behind him in anticipation.

"Are you… uh, y'know… coming home for Christmas?" Matt asked _the question._

"Matt… look," he began, pausing to take a deep breath of air, "I tried. I really did…"

"What… what happened?" It was obvious that Matt's voice had crestfallen; he'd sounded so optimistic about Mello's arrival and now… well, the disappointment was beginning to set in.

"The plane was delayed…" Mello took another shaky breath as tears attacked his eyes. "I tried to find another way, but…" _I'm sorry. _"… they couldn't do anything, said something about it being too bad out for the plane to land successfully. I'm not sure about you, but I'd rather take my chance and celebrate Christmas here… at least, I'm well… alive."

"… You're in the states, right?" Matt inquired, choking back a sob that had built up in the bottom of his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm in the states…" Mello answered. "I'll be home within the next two days. You think you can hang on until then…?"

"I c-can…" Matt's tears were heard through the phone, "b-b-because, like you said… at least you're alive."

It pained him to know that he was lying to his fragile lover, but it hurt even more to hear the sudden sob that came with his rejection. A cruel joke; a sick and twisted way of looking at his reality was all it was.

"Matt," he sullenly spoke, pushing away from the wall and standing before the door that led to his apartment; the door that would open to Matt. "Please… please don't cry. I'll be there soon enough, you'll see."

"I know, but I can't help it… it's been practically a year," Matt pushed his tears aside to retort. "I've missed you so much, Mello…"

"Matt… baby," he cooed into the cell.

He stood inches from the door, close enough to hear the stress and heartache that Matt was hiding over the phone. His heart broke as he listened to his redheaded lover try to collect himself on the other side of the faux wooden barrier. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply.

It was now or never-- and never wasn't a possibility.

His knuckles collided with the white door, and he thanked the man that had bought the thing for not having peepholes installed into them. The rapping of his hand against the door was soft, as he wanted to keep Matt from catching onto him over the phone.

"Matt?" Mello found himself staring intently at the door, a serene smile dancing across his lips.

"Hold on… someone's at the door," he was given in response to his name being said.

Mello could hear Matt trying to right himself-- the ruffling of his shirt, the sniffling and then shuffling towards the door. It was happening… it was, "Someone's at the door at this hour?"

"Probably some carolers… they've been coming around a lot lately," Matt muttered as he fought with the locks and doorknob. It shook from the inside out and slowly… so very slowly, the door opened.

Excitement welled up in his chest and he began to tremble. He was finally able to see him-- his lover, his angel, his guiding light through the darker times overseas. His reason for being was standing across the threshold and it would be a matter of seconds before they would be face to face.

"I love you," he confessed to the phone as Matt pulled the door back to reveal his visitor, smiling softly.

Matt stood, after having dropped his cell, staring at the blond. Confusion fluttered across his pale features, his eyes became wide and brimmed with new tears. He didn't move, afraid that if he did Mello would disappear.

"Matt…" Mello shut his phone and slipped back into his pocket.

"M-Mello…?" Matt stammered, reaching out with one hand and allowing his fingers to gently brush across his lover's cheek. His movements were unsure and scared, but it was real. It wasn't a dream… it wasn't something his mind had made up, as he had gone through that before when Mello first went into active duty.

This was real; it was happening, and all the proof that he needed was currently pressing against the warmth of his hand.

"I love you," he repeated softly, nuzzling Matt's hand as if his life depended on it. He missed the contact between them as he brought one frozen hand up to grasp Matt's warm one, lacing their fingers together.

Mell-oh my god!" Matt shouted, a wide grin spreading across his face as the tears fell freely.

The happiness that shot through the blond couldn't rival that of Matt, as he couldn't move, but instead stared at their conjoined hands with the brightest smile Mello had ever seen. And it was only going to get brighter as the night progressed.

Without thinking, he pulled Matt's body towards his and his free hand snaked around to Matt's back where it rested on the small. He could feel Matt trembling against him- probably as much as he was - but that didn't stop him from pressing their bodies tightly together and leaning down for the first kiss of the night. The first of many to come.

Their lips met softly, conforming together as they synchronized their movements to match the other's motion. It was slow, passionate and everything they both had dreamt of over the last year. It was perfect. Complying to the simplicity of the kiss, one of Matt's hands had gripped onto the jacket that his blond haired lover was wearing, his fingers curling into the camouflaged fabric. It was a weak attempt to pull their bodies closer, as if that were possible.

Matt found himself being pushed backwards towards the apartment, and he broke his grip on the jacket to wrap his arms around Mello's neck to go along for the ride. The redhead wasn't entirely sure that his legs would support him at the moment, so it was a good thing that he had someone to hold onto. A faint click let him know that Mello had shut the door. They were alone.

"…Matt," the blond regretfully pulled away, but took to gazing into Matt's eyes. "Merry Christmas, love."

Matt smiled, reconnecting their lips and pushing his other half against the door behind him.

Merry Christmas, indeed.

* * *

I like fluffy endings. :D Don't you guys? Anyways, if you're in the mood to listen to some Christmas music and aren't afraid of listening to new things or things outside of your genre, look up Christmassacre and X12 Days of XXXMasX by From First to Last. They're both worth the lulz.

Read and review, pl0x. Thank you.


End file.
